


I Found a Martyr in my Bed Tonight

by orphan_account



Series: I Go to Extremes [3]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Reckless Driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s four in the morning when Tony drives away from the middle-of-nowhere police station, a near catatonic GOB in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found a Martyr in my Bed Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in a document it really did not belong in and I was like wtf how did this end up here. Anyway here's a little drabble or whatever in this universe. Hope you guys like it :)

It’s four in the morning when Tony drives away from the middle-of-nowhere police station, a near catatonic GOB in tow. He’s staring out the window at the dark California landscape with his mouth slightly open and his fingers twitching incessantly in his lap. A wave of sympathy rolls over Tony at this sign of inner agitation. It’s been a long time since Tony thought they were Same, but it still hurts when he can’t figure out what is going through GOB’s head when he’s in pain.

“Hey, Gobie?” he says softly. GOB doesn’t respond. “GOB, you in there?”

GOB drops his head to lean on his own shoulder, closes his eyes, and nods. Tony takes one hand off of the steering wheel, and entwines his fingers with GOB’s. Suddenly, GOB starts sobbing, clutching Tony’s hand like a vice.

“I’m really fine,” he says through his tears. “I’m great just. . .just tell me where you’re taking me and I’ll take my stuff there and it will be fantastic it will be so- so great and fun and hah! Magical, that’s what- that’s what it will be-“

His sobs become harder, shaking his whole body and reddening his face. Despite this, he’s still trying to smile, which only makes it sadder. Tony once thought he had no heart, but GOB breaking it over and over again proved him wrong.

“GOB? GOB. Listen. What happened doesn’t change anything. I’m not kicking you out or leaving you.”

 “You’re not?”

“Not at all.”

GOB wipes the tears from his cheek with his free hand and smiles genuinely. “That’s such a relief. I don’t know how you would manage without me around.”


End file.
